


His Rock

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Through the Years, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little piece about Dan and Phil's relationship through the years.





	His Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really busy and out of ideas lately so I wrote this as a little something so I can hopefully get back into it again. I make no assumptions about their relationship or their lives, so take this as fiction.

Throughout the years, Phil had been Dan’s rock. Even before they’d met, when Dan would spend hours watching Phil through his laptop, Phil had been the one comfort in his life. And now that they lived together, Dan trusted Phil with everything.

No matter what he needed, Phil was there for him. When he first went to University, Phil supported him entirely. And when he decided to drop out, Phil was there too. Phil helped him with his courses, talked him through his crises, and held him while he cried. And when he made his final decision, Phil was the first person he told. He would never be able to pay Phil back for what he’d done for him.

And as the years went on, Phil kept doing that. Phil was there for him. Phil understood him. Phil supported him. 

But as the years went by, he stopped needing Phil as much in that way. Subtly, Phil stopped being his rock, and he started being his partner. Not just in youtube, but in life. 

And occasionally, the roles reversed. Sometimes Phil would have a crises, and it would be Dan’s job to hold him. And Dan was always there for him. He would repay Phil a thousand times over for everything he’d done for him. And Dan would still be in debt to Phil.

But when they finally say “I do”, Phil knows that Dan is truly healed. He no longer needs Phil as his rock, but as his husband. And Phil couldn’t be prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As I said earlier, it's been awhile. If you have any feedback, it'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
